Power Games
by lifein10s
Summary: SwanQueen getting the feels for each other, who will give in first? My take on the fourth season of once right before Emma became the dark one.
1. Chapter 1- Friends

**A few things first:**

 *** I own absolutely nothing, not the characters or the story.**

 *** English is my second language so please forgive me if I make spelling/ grammar mistakes.**

 *** Ideas are more than welcome! I do have a storyline already but I'm open to suggestions.**

"Oh man!" said Henry after a few minutes of picking in his bag.

"What is it kid?" Emma asked from the living room, while Henry was in the kitchen doing is homework.

"My science book is not here, I probably forgot it at home." He replied. "I gotta get this paper done until tomorrow." Henry said with a pleading tone when Emma turned to give him an annoyed look. God, she just came back like an hour ago, completely exhausted and all she wanted was to watch some crappy TV and fall asleep on the couch.

"Fine, I'll go get it." She got up and grabbed the keys to her bug. It was chilly outside so she put her red leather jacket on and left the apartment. She drove in the deserted streets of Storybrooke for a few minutes until she reached the white mansion.

For a minute she worried Regina might not be home but as she approached the porch she heard noises from inside. She knocked on the door and waited for a few good seconds before repeating her action once again. She could hear the clicking sounds of the Mayor's signature heels against the marble floor. The door opened and Regina was standing in front of her.

Something was off, Emma thought to herself trying to put her finger on what was the different in the brunette she knew so well. She was dressed impeccably as usual with a white buttoned up shirt, a royal blue shirt and her famous black heels. Her hair set perfectly around her face, her lips were dark red. It all seemed normal.

Then it hit her. It was the eyes.

Regina was such a calculated person, nothing left her mouth before she thought about it at least a few times and certainly not what she really thought. But her eyes said everything her lips weren't saying, emotions always filled her eyes and Emma knew to look there every time she wanted an honest reaction from her. Usually it was filled with boredom, disgust or disappointment, sometimes with fuzzier feeling such love, when she was around Henry.

But today they were blank, absolutely no expression what's or ever. And they sparkled a bit. _NO!_ Emma said to herself, completely surprised. _She is drunk, Regina aka Mayor Mills aka The Evil queen aka the most uptight-in-control person she's ever met is drunk. That's gotta be serious_.

After what seemed like forever Regina got impatient. "Yes Miss Swan, can I help you?" As soon as she's opened her mouth Emma smelled the alcohol. The blond stretched her head over the figure in front of her and detected an almost empty bottle of tequila. "Wha, you finished it all by yourself? What happened?" damn that's a lot of booze Emma thought to herself, how is she still walking in those heels?

"Well it's none of your business."

"Well I think it is, since you're the other mother of my child and" she hesitated for a while and then went for it "a person I care about. So please"

Regina sighed and opened the door; Emma walked in and followed the brunette to the kitchen. "It's Robin" she said while ducking and pulling out another bottle of alcohol, this time it was whisky. "We're over."

Emma didn't see this one coming. "I'm so sorry, what happened?"

"Can we just not talk about it?"

"Sure, but you drank enough" she said and pulled the bottle out of Regina's hands "instead I'm gonna teach you how to get over a man" Emma opened the fridge and took out a chocolate chip ice cream. That will do.

Regina stared at Emma for a long minute and pulled up a small genuine smile.

"Thank you"

"Sure, that's what friends are for." Emma said, not overthinking about the consequences. "Just give me a sec" she pulled out her cell and texted to Mary Margaret.

 _Got a little situation out here. Tell Henry to leave his homework. Don't wait up._

Emma took out two spoons and went to the living room. She turned on the TV and found a cheesy looking movie, which wasn't that surprising considering the late hour. Regina stood on the corner of the room with a confused look but after a few seconds she walked towards the couch, descending a few inches as she takes down her heels, and set beside Emma.

Emma took her phone out to see a thumb up massage from Mary Margaret. She put to her side and stared at the TV when Regina genteelly placed her head on Emma's shoulder. Emma smiled to herself as she stuck her spoon in the ice cream and took the bite to her mouth.


	2. Chapter 2- No fries?

Emma opened her eyes, slowly regaining consciousness. The back pain hit her, she was so uncomfortable. She pulled herself up a bit and looked around, it's Regina's place, they must had dozed off. She felt stickiness and looked down to find the remains of the ice cream they ate melted down all over their clothes and bare skin. Man, Regina's gonna be so pissed, the blonde laughed to herself.

Emma got up, pulling herself out of the knot she and the brunette made with their legs. Emma wasn't an early riser, she'd bet some good money that Regina was one, but after a whole bottle of tequila the sun itself would have problems getting up. She looked at her, looking so peaceful without her lips pressed or her judging look. Her skirt rode up during the night and got stuck at the bottom curve of her ass, her shirt was loose, revealing a small piece of tummy skin and her mouth was a bit opened, making small sounds as her chest went up and down.

She's such a beautiful women, Emma thought to herself, seriously stunning. Even right now, after a night of drinking, a hangover on it's the way and ice cream all over her, she could still get any man she laid her eyes on. She just needed to loosen up a little, I mean the tough sarcastic attitude is really attractive but it doesn't matter if no one gets in her panties at the end of the day. The tingling pain started again causing Emma to stretch and let out a small moan.

Regina fluttered her eyes for a few seconds, and then finally opened them. "Good morning Regina" said Emma with lower-than-usual-morning voice. Regina groaned for a good few seconds before saying "My head"

"Yep, you're going to have a nasty migraine"

"No shit." the brunette said with a sarcastic tone while getting up from the couch. She didn't butter fixing her skirt and went straight to the kitchen to take two very welcomed Advil's, leaving Emma in the living room staring at her amused. _Oh I love pissed-off-limitless Regina, she's hilarious_. Emma grinned to herself and went to the kitchen. When she got there Regina offered her a glass of water, which she took willingly. After a few moments of silence Emma raised her look to Regina and before she had the chance to say something the brunette nodded and said "Shower, I know".

They went upstairs where on the first door on the right Emma found the guest bathroom. The blonde got under the warm water with a hiss, it felt so good. After enjoying the warm water for a few minutes Emma stepped out, finally clean. After drying herself with a pretty small towel she rolled her eyes. _You are so stupid swan, seriously dumb._ What is she going to wear now? Her clothes are filthy. After a few minutes of standing and moving inconveniently at the thought of going to ask Regina for clothes wrapped in this tiny towel, she gave up and opened the door. She walked to the last door on the right and knocked genteelly. "Yeah?" she heard from inside. She took a deep breath and opened the door. And there she was, wearing heels and a tight skirt and in the process of closing a black laced bra.

"Umm" the blond mumbled, trying to find a spot to focus on, on Regina's face. "Well I kinda need clothes. Mine are pretty much ruined."

"Yeah sure, just don't ruin them ok?"

The brunette ducked over and pulled out a blue buttoned up shirt and a tight black skirt. "Sorry, all of my pants are in the dry cleaning" she said in response to Emma's frightened look, smiling to herself. _Don't be so terrified, you might look good dressed like a woman._ She handed the clothes to the blonde and watched her walk away as the towel covers just a little under her butt.

"You look nice" Regina said smirking when Emma walked down the stairs. She loved teasing the blonde and get on her nerves, they both did.

"Oh shut up!" Emma said embarrassed "I seriously don't understand how you get in those skirts, my but is like a third of yours and I had a hard time putting it on me." Regina's cheeks flushed and Emma smiled in triumph.

"That was nice, we should do this again sometime" Emma said and laughed out loud when Regina gave her a stare. "Well maybe with more alcohol for me and less alcohol for you." The blonde gave her a daring look. Regina took a step forward, invading her personal space, as usual Emma thought to herself.

"I bet you can't even hold a third of what I drank." Regina said in a husky low voice, a shiver passed through Emma's back.

"Oh I promise you I can drink more than you can look at. I bet you didn't have vodka in the enchanted forest." The blonde teased back.

Regina shook her head with a devilish smile. "Then it's on"

"It is" Emma gave her a confident smile, turned around and walked towards her car. "Have a nice day" she screamed loudly, causing Regina twitch. She still had a migraine after all.

 _Oh swan, you're going down._

A few hours later Regina set in her office, doing her normal tasks, as her mind wondered to Emma.

The two were like magnets, even when they hated each other. Regina usually find people boring, so easy to manipulate, but Emma was different she puts on a fight, it's refreshing. She liked the effort and when she succeeded the taste of the victory was divine, especially mixed with Emma's frustration and anger. And Emma, she just liked the game, it was never boring with Regina, she was like a cartoon of sass and attitude. She loved to see her transitions, from warm to cold, in a second, with a blink of an eye. She loved stepping on her toes, making her blush, showing her that she's a human just like all of them. Even now that they are closer, they still sting each other all the time, teasing, picking up fights, keeping it interesting.

 _I bet she's so good in bed._ The thought of the evil queen foreplay popped into her head. Emma jumped in her seat at the station surprised by the thought and the mixed emotions she felt that moment. She never pictured a girl in bed, unless it was a part of a threesome. Emma shook her head, as to clean it from the thoughts, and got back to her paper work.

At the mayor's office Regina was having a hard time concentrating, the migraine was still pounding every once in a while and she couldn't stop thinking about last night. It was fun, it really was. Sure it wasn't their usual thing but she actually felt a lot better after spending the evening with the blonde. She thought about their bet, the two of them drunk, alone, it's gonna get interesting real fast. In her mind she visioned Emma drunk, she's probably one of those people who take of their shirts and sleep with people they don't know. The picture of Emma and herself kissing popped to her mind, making the brunette confused. Quickly she berried that image and kept working.

"The usual" Emma smiled at Ruby and sat on the counter, she wasn't going to stick there for long. She planned on eating it on the bench by the station and go pick up Regina's clothes from the dry cleaning. She didn't spill something on them or anything but she did wear them without undergarments.

"There you go" Ruby handed her the brown paper bag, snapping her out her thoughts. "Thanks".

She walked to the bench, opened the bag and pulled the burger out.

"Dammit, no fries? Really?"

"What a crisis, let's all take a moment to mourn at the unfortunate incident." Said a sarcastic voice the blond recognized immediately.

"Ha Ha" Emma said with a full mouth making Regina flinch at lack of manners. Someone needs to this this girl how to behave.

"Care if I join you?"

"Go for it"

They both set quietly, Regina staring at a black spot on the wall from across the street. And Emma was focused on her beloved burger, slipping a moan every once in a while. Regina turned to look at her surprised. "A moan over a burger? No burger is that good."

"It's not like I have anything else to moan about right now, you know…"

Regina raised an eyebrow, is it just her or did Emma swan just flirted with her? Unconsciously her eyes went the blonde sitting next to her. The blonde looked back.

"Do you want some?" she asked, raising the burger.

"I think I'll pass, thank you."

Regina sent her hand to Emma's face and wiped her jaw line with her thumb. Emma looked at her shocked. "Ketchup" Regina said, turned her thumb to the blonde and then put it in her mouth and slowly pulled it out. Emma chewed slowly with a stupid grin on her face. She couldn't believe her eyes. _Was Regina Mills flirting?_

 _Na that's probably nothing_ , Emma thought to herself, but even if it was nothing it was hot. Emma felt a tingling felling in her lower stomach.

Da fuck? Is she turned on by the mayor? The one who makes her life living hell?

After thinking it through, it did make sense. She always wants what she can't have and she had this habit of being attracted to the worst men. _But I'm not a lesbian_ she thought, and pictured other beautiful women she knew. Nope, it's just her, just Regina. Emma shook her head in disbelief and let out a giggle.


	3. Chapter 3- The pull-up bar

After that bench launch things changed for the brunette and the blond. They both kept thinking of the other one, differently than before. But more than being attracted to each other both women were incredibly stubborn and competitive. So instead of getting closer to each other they played games, who's more dominant, which one will break first. It became a competition, they both had that drinking bet in mind but neither one of them brought it up. All that lust was channeled to teasing one another, invading personal spaces again; throwing sarcastic comments with hidden massages only they understood. People around them just assumed they got back to not getting along, which seemed reasonable considering their past.

Emma was frustrated, she didn't want the give in but she had absolutely no idea how she could win this. Regina drove her crazy without even trying to, all she needed to do was to keep dressing implacably with tight skirts that showed her beautiful round ass, put the red lipstick on her full lips and continue being sarcastic and sharp. And she did, Emma saw her almost every day since that launch, implementing all of the above perfectly. _How could I ever seduce this woman? I got nothing._ Emma had no idea the effect she had on the brunette as well. Regina couldn't stop thinking about Emma, the blond hair, the green eyes, the tight jeans and the loose attitude, enough contradiction to throw Regina off balance each and every time she saw her.

After almost three weeks of those power games Emma couldn't handle the sexual, turned to physical, tension anymore. She decided to go for a run. It was chilly this time of the year and Emma decided on a sweat pants and a tight long shirt. She got out, jumped in place for a while in order to get warm and started running across Storybrook's main street.

Regina stared at the papers on her desk for a few minutes before realizing she was done being productive for the day. She turned in her chair and watched the main street from the office window. The streets were pretty much empty except from a few passengers here and there. In the angle of her eye she noticed something yellow moving. She turned her head and smiled unconsciously as she recognized Emma. She watched her running, enjoying the lovely sight, until she disappeared behind the corner. Regina didn't know Emma was a runner but it was suiting her, that's for sure. The brunette hummed as she thought of the blonde's sweat meeting the cold air, causing her skin Goosebumps and her nipples to harden.

She snapped out of it quickly as the thought of Emma reminded her that it was the blonde's day to have Henry and her responsibility to drop him there in a few minutes. _Emma must have forgotten as well._ Regina thought to herself while packing all of her things to the bag, leaving the office and locking the door behind her.

Emma finished her run and came back to the apartment. As soon as she opened the door a heat wave struck her, the place was nice and warm in compartments to the cold aired street. It was too hot for Emma to handle so she took off her shirt and pants, now wearing a sports bra and tight panties. She took the MP from the kitchen island and shoved it between her breasts; she put the headphones in her ears and pressed play. _Uptown funk_ filled her head and Emma approached the fridge to make herself a sandwich, she was starving. The upbeat music made her smile to herself and dance with the song. When it was over Emma kept singing to herself while shaking her behind like a pro. "I'm too hot, hot damn, call the police and the fireman. I'm too hot".

"Well I assure you that's true." Said a low voice behind her.

Emma jumped and turned around to see smirking and satisfied Regina looking at her. Emma's cheeks flushed in an instant. It was a mixture of her singing, dancing and wearing nothing but underwear in front of Regina that made her embarrassed like she's never been before. She could see Regina's look of triumph and she knew she lost in their little competition big time today.

After a few minutes of stares Emma finally spoke up, her voice still shaky from the deep feeling of shame.

"I, I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah well, we tried knocking a few times, when there was no answer I assumed you were here, since it's your day, so I opened the door."

"I totally forgot about today." Emma said while her cheeks flushed even more.

 _So did I._ Regina thought to herself but she will never admit it to Emma. Her lips quirked up to a small smile when she saw Emma had blushed even more. Oh she loved when Emma was embarrassed, her eyes widen, her mouth slightly open, like a deer caught in the headlights. _Mmm._ Regina licked her lips in delight thinking of how controllable Emma was right now; how she wanted to get her in bad and have her way with her.

Emma saw Regina looking at her like a predator looking at its meal and she could feel the tingling heat in her core building up. When Regina licked her full voluptuous lips Emma couldn't take it anymore, she needed to back off before she's lost control over her hands.

"Well I think I better go shower." Emma said, snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

"Sure, if you need any help…" Regina didn't finish her sentence as her eyes trailed of focusing on Emma's feet, riding up to her eyes. Her look was intense and combined with what she said Emma's mouth went dried and her breath hitched. She tried to swallow with not much of a success.

Regina smirked as she witnessed her effect on the Blonde deer. _It won't take long until she'll break and come to me. Wait until I put my hands on her._ Regina's core tightened at the thought of Emma in her bed. She pulled herself together and said as casually as possible "See you around than." She left the apartment and closed the door in front of a very paralyzed and hyper ventilated Emma.

Emma got in the shower. The water had seemed to help her regain some brain activity. She felt so embarrassed of letting Regina beat her so easily. She has to strike back. She got out of the shower and put on her pajamas.

"Hey kid" she said as she walked to the living room.

"Since when are you running?"

The kid had a point, she didn't usually run, it was a one-time thing.

"I do occasionally" she answered. _A total lie_.

"Well it's getting cold to run outside isn't it?

"You definitely got that right."

"You can come and run at our place, I mean my other place."

"What?" the offer took Emma by surprise "You have a trade male?"

"Sure, we have a spinning bike too. That's what's mom is using the most."

Emma was shocked, Regina and spinning? Doesn't fit well at all. She never thought about it before but it does make sense that Regina works out, no one is that hot.

 _Oh I got the greatest idea._ Emma's eyes lead up and she smiled deviously.

"Emma you creeping me out, you look just like my other mom right now."

"Hen, I need you to describe your gym room in the details, don't drop out a thing."

-Emma knew her plan was genius. Regina doesn't follow the rules, she has her own and Emma is going to beat her in her own field. It required a sacrifice, like in every good battle, this time it was Emma. She was the bait and Regina needed to bite it.

The next day she prepared to bring Henry back to Regina's place, this time an hour earlier. The kid said that's usually when she works out. She put on her best undergarments, including her push up bra. It wasn't comfortable but it'll be worth it. On top of that she threw on a white tank to and put on her skinny jeans.

"Let's go kid."

After a few minutes' drive they reached the white mansion. Emma's heart was pounding so hard she was scared it will pop out of her chest. That's what you get for messing with the devil, or in that case the Evil Queen. Emma didn't know which one was worse.

Henry opened the door with his key and went straight up stairs, leaving Emma with the instructions on how to get to the "Gym room".

Emma reached the white door and took a deep breath before opening it.

Regina was on the spinning bike and had her earphones on. Emma took a second to appreciate the sight. The brunette's hair was up in a little ponytail but there were groups of hair, too short to stay in the ponytail, which fell on her face and the back of the head. She wore a black tight tank and long black leggings. _Damn you women, you're perfect even when no one's watching!_ She didn't sit on the bike, oh no, she had her beautiful ass perked in the air, right in front of Emma. The blonde almost reached up and grabbed the marvelous shaking cheeks. Her breath hitched and she could feel the heat building in her core and make his way to the apex of her thighs. She watched her for a good few minutes, admiring, until the Brunette noticed her presence.

"Miss swan? What are you doing here?" she turned her head, still on the bike, surprised.

"Oh me? Nothing. Just dropped by the say I brought Henry back a bit earlier than usual." She said with a casual tone. It looked like the brunette couldn't wrap her head around the situation.

"Ok than, have a nice day Miss Swan." She turned around and started paddling again.

Emma smiled to herself, _that went well!_ She turned around and searched for the pull—up bar Henry talked about. _Great that will work perfectly._ She pulled her tank top over her so she's left with a pushup bra and jeans. Then took out the handcuffs from her pocket, threw it over the bar and closed it on her hands so she's now handcuffed to the pull-up bar.

"Oops, I think I'm stuck." Emma said in an innocent voice, smiling internally.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned around impatiently. "What could possibly happen for you to get stu…" The brunette didn't finish her sentence as soon as she laid her eyes on Emma. Her beautiful blonde deer was handcuffed to the pull-up bar in the corner of the room, wearing no shirt. Her stomach clenched and she could feel the wetness staring to fill her core. She scouted Emma from bottom to top, stopping at her perked breasts wrapped in a red laced bra.

Emma could see her eyes on her and her knees felt weak. Regina stood a few good meters from her, staring at her breasts. Her eyes went up to Emma's helpless cuffed hands, then she looked deep into her eyes, making Emma's back shiver in anticipation. The brunette took a deep breath and closed her eyes slowly, when she opened them Emma couldn't hold back a small wimped sigh; Regina's orbs turned dark and lustful, she cracked her neck to both sides before taking a first step towards her prey.


	4. Chapter 4- Your move

"Well, how about that?"

Regina said with a low voice, and Emma knew she had woken the evil queen.

"Isn't this my lucky day?"

The brunette stepped closer and closer to the point where they shared air. Emma thanked god for being handcuffed, she would not be able to hold herself or control herself. She knew she should feel scared, and she did, but she was also so turned on by the situation.

Regina scratched her toned abdomen with her nails, not hard enough for it to be painful but enough to send shivers down her spine. Emma could feel her breath becoming shallower by the minute when the brunette started walking around her until she was out of her sight. It was quite and all Emma could hear was her heart racing.

A sudden movement of Regina's hand made her gasp in surprise, as she gripped a handful of golden locks in her hand and pulled them roughly to gain access to the blonde's neck. Regina was now behind her, nuzzling her nose in the crock of her neck and inhaling the scent.

"You smell so good Miss Swan, what should I do to you first?"

Emma squeaked and felt Regina smile against her neck. She started placing light kisses all over her neck and her shoulder and right when Emma started relaxing into the touch Regina bite her neck and groaned. Emma felt like she lost all control over the situation, she was trembling with anticipation and her core was soaking wet. Just when Regina's hands started wondering from her stomach upwards she heard Henry calling.

"Mom" he shouted, probably still upstairs, but that was enough for Regina to come to her senses. She walked out of the room, leaving Emma handcuffed. Emma opened her handcuffs quickly using her secret trick and put on her tank top. She entered to the foyer just in time to hear Henry asking for permission to watch TV since he had finished his homework.

Regina nodded and Emma waited a few more seconds until he was gone. She approached Regina from behind and casually caressed her back from her right shoulder to her left one and lingered just enough time to whisper in her ear.

"Your move."

She kept walking, not looking back but knowing for sure that the brunette was staring at her so she sashayed while swinging her hips a little more than necessary.

When she closed the door she couldn't help but smile and fist her hand in the air, like athletes do when they win. She knew she won this battle marvelously. Though she will admit she had more luck than brains, if Henry would've stalled even a bit she would end up as a sex meal to a very beautiful beast.

After the ecstasy of the victory calmed a little, anxiety sneaked in. Emma knew there has to be a comeback, and it won't be gentle.

-ssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

Regina stood shocked in the foyer for a long time, trying to understand what just happened. One minute she was working out, the next one Emma was half naked and handcuffed to her pull-up bar. Then she was out of control, planning on what to do the her beautiful deer and then Emma was just gone. Fury took over her when she realized she was tricked, Emma used her uncontrollable attraction to her and to dominance to seduce her. And although Emma was the one approaching her, she was the one giving up to her desires, which made her the loser of this battle.

She was so angry and turned on at the same time, the chase was intoxicating, Emma did put on a fight and Regina was more than happy to participate.

 _So that's how you want to play?_

-sssssssssssssssssssssssss-

A few days passed and nothing happened, it was driving Emma insane. She knew Regina wouldn't drop this even if her life depended on it, she just didn't know when she will strike. It became exhausting to be alarmed and ready at all times, especially if nothing happened. And the longer it took Regina to respond the more Emma got scared of what she will do to her.

Regina acted normal in most of the times they had met, like Emma being handcuffed in front of her never happened. From time to time she would catch her looking at her with a devious smile and Emma found herself dying to know what she's planning yet afraid of it.

Emma started to realize that doing nothing to her was part of her torture so she made up her mind to just keep living her life. Worst case scenario, she was going to have sex with her and Emma had no problem with that.

-sssssssssssssssssssssssss-

Emma set in her office, doing some stupid paper work, when she heard the clicking sound of the brunette's heels. She immediately sat up, ready for a fight.

"Miss Swan"

Regina greeted her, looking stunning in a red tight dress with a deep cleavage.

"Mmm"

Emma mumbled back, trying to find the ability to speak. She forgot the effect the brunette had on her.

Regina spoke about everyday subjects such as Henry's new assignments at school that needs to be done. Emma kept nodding but took nothing in as she was concentrating on ripping her stare from the brunette's body.

"Great"

The brunette said after Emma agreed to help Henry with his math homework.

"Actually, I will appreciate it if you could watch him tonight."

"At you place?" Emma was confused.

"No, I was actually hoping he could sleep at your place tonight, I have some plans."

Regina smiled as she finished her sentence and Emma felt a pinch in her belly. There was only one thing she could think of that required Henry's absence.

Regina had a date, a date she wanted to bring home after. The jealousy started to bubble up in her at the thought of someone else touching Regina. Emma knew she was doing this just to piss her off, she liked her. Right?

Regina looked at the angry blonde and smiled in amusement.

"I'll take it as a yes." She stated and added "come pick him up at 7."

She turned to walk out and stopped at the door.

"Oh, I almost forgot." She said and reached inside her purse and pulled out an item of fabric, the blonde couldn't figure out what it was.

"Hold on to it for me as well, I won't be needing this tonight." She smiled mischievously at her and left the building.

Emma lifted the item and gasped as soon as she understood what she was holding in her hands. She ran to the window and watched the Mayor walk to her car. Her dress was so tight that Emma didn't understand how she had missed this in the first place. She wasn't just holding any of Regina's panties, she's was holding Regina's panties that she wore today. The thought of Regina walking around with nothing underneath her tight dress made her stomach clench and her mouth go dry. Turned on as fuck, she picked the panties and smelled them, and they smelled divine. Her mouth made a quick transition from dry to full of saliva. She felt soft wet patch and realized that Regina, HER Regina, was going on a date, horney, wearing no underpants. Someone else is going to taste her queen. _That basterd_. She thought, not even knowing if it's a man or a woman, either way he wasn't gonna get some, she'll make sure of it.

She picked up her phone and dialed.

"Mary Margaret, I need you to watch Henry tonight. No, the whole night."


	5. Chapter 5- Well played

***First, sorry it took me so long to write episode 4, but here's a treat: I had some time so I wrote this one and you're getting it after less than a day. Hope you'll enjoy it and please continue to comment, it makes my day!**

 ***In the middle of the chapter I talk about Regina's dress, for those of you who are having difficulty imagining what I talk about when I describe the back cleavage, it's like what Sandra Bullock wore in MTV awards in 2010 (you can look it up). Hope that helped**

Emma was restless, she kept walking back and forth in the apartment, trying the figure out the best course of action. Regina is getting nothing tonight unless it's from Emma. After that was established she tried to understand how could she stop this date from occurring or at least from it getting to a place when Regina is getting some. Her brain was starting to hurt from all the effort to fight the brilliant brunette. She was running out of creative ways to beat her.

 _Focus Swan!_

She got back to thinking of a game plan. Crushing her date will not bring the wanted result, so does spying on her or trying to make her jealous with her own date. If she'll try to interrupt it by saying something happened she will come out as the needy one and it might stop the date but she'll be the loser. Emma wasn't sure but she had a feeling that Regina was playing best out of three. Dropping out their meeting after her run the other day, Regina won once with the panties and she won one with the pull-up bar. By this theory, this was the final battle and Emma wasn't going to lose.

After some serious brain storming Emma thought of a possible solution, but man it was so risky it could go either way. She decided to stick with her crazy plan.

 _You gotta risk it to get the biscuit_.

She thought to herself and went for the kitchen to get some cookies, thinking about food always made her hungry. Thank god for genetics.

-ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

Regina was in her bedroom, dressing up. Her mind kept going to Emma, her face today at the station was priceless. She had to admit, to see Emma this jealous was a huge turn on. She almost gave in that moment but then reminded herself that this is the final battle and there was no way the blonde is going to win.

She was putting her make up on when she heard a knock on the door. She looked at the clock; it was only 6:30, she wasn't expecting anyone until 7. She heard Henry open the door and yell "Emma!"

 _So the sheriff is early? More time for me to step on her toes._

The sound of the footsteps was getting louder by the minute until there was a knock on the door.

"Come in"

She said, exactly finishing her last touches. The door opened and Emma was standing in the door. The first few seconds were silent, Regina knew Emma lost the ability to speak after seeing her dress.

She wore a royal blue dress, completely open in the back, stopping right above her bottom. The sides of the back cleavage were loosen fabric pieces that created an effect of waterfall made out of silk. Her front was pretty simple and modest, exposing just her shoulders and her collar bone. She pinned her hair to her head with some pins and completed the look with smoky eye makeup and red lips.

"You're early Miss Swan"

"Oh no, that's when you're wrong, I'm just on time."

"Excuse me?"

Emma stepped closer and polled out her handcuffs. Regina was lost, she didn't understand what was happening.

"You're under arrest"

She turned her around, pulled her hands behind her back and closed the handcuffs on them.

"I'm what?" she did not see this coming. "Emma, what the hell are you doing?"

She flinched a little when she realized she just broke her number one rule, she just got personalized with the blonde and worse, she just showed it to her by saying it out loud. If Emma noticed, she didn't show any signs.

"As I said, you're under arrest and you'll be coming with me to the station. Don't worry, Henry is taken care of, Mary Margaret will watch him tonight."

"Arrested for what?"

Regina tried to keep her voice at bay but her tone was less confident than usual.

"For harassment."

"Who the hell did I harass?"

"Well basically everyone in this town, but this time" Regina turned around and watched the smile on Emma's face. "The sheriff."

-sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

Emma couldn't keep her satisfaction under control, seeing Regina so surprised, angry and helpless all at the same time was worth every torture she's going to get after this little game is over.

Deciding to take it farther she turned Regina around and bended her on the night stand. Watching the Mayor dressed like that, handcuffed with her butt sticking out with all his glory made Emma horny as hell.

"I need to make sure you're not armed."

"Oh come on!"

"Shhhh"

She saw Regina's surprised look, knowing that no one ever shhhhhs her.

Emma started at the bottom of her legs and went up. She wrapped her hand around the delicious booty and then slide her hands to her inner thighs, just below her "hot spot". The brunette gasped at the touch and Emma smiled when she saw her legs automatically spread further. That was her Q to go up, leaving the brunette wishing for more. Her hands moved to her hips and up to her ribs, never braking contact. She could feel the brunette's ecstatic breaths as she got closer to her chest and broke the contact.

"You're fine."

Regina straightened, regaining her breath. Her cheeks were flushed and Emma could tell this was frustrating to the other women, being controlled like that and not being satisfied. Seeing her power on the Mayor, Emma started to realize the appeal she had for dominating.

"Well at least can you get me my phone?"

She said after a few minutes in a less bossy tone than usual.

"I need to call my date."

Emma let out a small huff and reached for the brunette's phone. She dialed to the number Regina gave her and put it next to her ear.

"Hey, John? Yeah, it's me. No I'm alright… Something came up and I have to cancel… So you understand? Ok great. Maybe some other ti…"

Emma hung up the phone and gave Regina a look, the other woman smiled back. She was getting under her skin again.

"Let's go"

Emma held her arm and led her down the stairs and into the car.

-sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss-

They got into the station and Emma led her to the cell, once inside she freed her hands. The brunette took a step forward, inches from her and whispered.

"Are you sure it's such a smart idea sheriff?"

The aroma of the alcohol hit Emma the second the brunette opened her mouth.

"You've been drinking."

"Indeed I have"

Her eyes sparkled and her brow arched up.

"Sure you don't want to take advantage?"

She's trying to seduce you, don't fall for it. Emma tried to hold herself from jumping on the hot drunk women in front of her.

Regina came closer, if it's even possible, and their breaths mingled. Now Emma could smell her perfume. She was intoxicated and as if she knew how Emma felt, Regina closed the distance to her lips, touching not touching.

"It's up to you."

She said and her red lips tickled Emma's pink ones.

 _No, she's not gonna fall for that. She can win this war and she will not throw it all away just to kiss Regina._

She took a step back to see Regina's surprised look, then she turned around and closed the cell behind her.

She set in her office and did some paper work. Every few minutes she glanced up to see the Mayor sitting straight, looking smugger than ever. It pissed her off. How is she managing to look victorious even when she's loosing?

At 12:00 Emma decided to release the brunette. There was no way for her to try and save the date so her mission was done. She went to her cell and opened the door. Regina got up and said.

"A ride home?"

Emma nodded and they walked silently to the car.

When they reached the house Emma gave the brunette her phone. They walked to door and Regina made a call. Emma wandered who could she call at this time of the night.

"Hey John? Yeah so everything is fine now and I wondered if you might wanna drop…"

Emma snatched the phone out of her hands and ended the call.

"Hell no! Regina, I won, stop playing games!"

She looked at the brunette with the angriest look she could gather at her state. Regina stared blankly for a minute and then sighed.

"Fair enough, drinks tomorrow, at my place?"

Shocked that it actually worked Emma nodded, her mouth slightly open with surprise.

"Great, be here at 9 sharp. Good night Miss Swan."

She entered the house and right before she closed the door she added.

"Well played"


	6. Chapter 6- Star gazing

**Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for the HUGE delay. I was on vacation. Spain for a month and USA for three months. Had the greatest time of my life. Anyway, I will try and update more often now that I'm back home.**

 **I took this chapter to a more serious direction; I do hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think, it truly does make my day!**

When Emma got up this morning she was absolutely convinced that her mind tricked her into thinking that dream was real. But then replaying the images in her head so clearly and sending a hand down her pants to find the indeed ruined underpants, proved her wrong.

Today, today she will arrive to Mifflin Street not to spend time with Henry. Whom she loves, very much so. But to have drinks with non-other than Regina Mills or as Ruby likes to call her, Mayor Milf. For the first time in a long time she felt nervous. Not 'you need to finish this paperwork and hand it over not a minute after 5pm sharp Miss Swan or you'll be in a lot of trouble' kind of nervous, but 'what are we going to talk about? And what f doesn't like me? What if she doesn't like girls at all?' kind of nervous.

Not feeling like making breakfast today she decided to go to Grannie's instead. When she walked inside, half past 7, the dinner was pretty empty. She set on the bar and waited for Ruby to finish getting an order from some dude she had seen around town but had no idea who he was. She wandered if Regina brought him here for a reason or if he was just collateral damage.

"Hey Em" she looked up to see Ruby smiling nervously at her.

"Hey Rubs, what's up?" she fidget for a second before answering.

"So I know this kinda awkward cause we had our thing and all but I need your advice." She smiled apologetically at her.

"Sure, go for it."

Ruby started babbling about this girl she met and how she started to talk to her to see if there's a chance. While listening to her, Emma's eyes traveled past the space of the dinner and met with chocolate brown orbs. A small smile crept to her face and Regina nodded in acknowledgment. She followed her steps to the counter, a few sits away from where she was talking to Ruby, she sat down and gave her order to Grannie. Emma planned moving next to her as soon as Ruby is done with her story.

"So I asked her out and she said yes and I have no idea where to take her. I thought maybe I should take her star gazing, you know ,like I took you. We could talk and be alone and maybe I could even bring some booze, god knows I got some good stuff from you that night." She winked and Emma blushed.

"Ruby!"

"So what do you say? Do you mind if I copy our date?"

"I guess it's ok" she shrugged "Have fun, and be safe!"

Ruby laughed, thanked her and walked away. Emma turned her head just in time to see Regina asks Grannie to make her order to go. Emma tried to make eye contact with her, to ask her where is she going but it was like Regina was trying to avoid eye contact. The tinnie tiny upward curve that embraced her lips was gone, her fingers were drumming nervously on the counter and she looked bothered. The blonde frowned and as soon as she got up and started walking over to her Regina snatched the take out bag from Ruby's hands and flew out of the room. Emma stood there, trying to figure out what happened. She took out her phone and texted the Mayor.

 _"Is everything ok?"_

 _"It is, thank you for your interest. Although I I'm afraid we can't meet today."_

 _"What? Why?"_

 _"I have to work late, unfortunately."_

 _"Tomorrow then?"_

 _"Perhaps"_

Something was wrong, she was sure of it. She couldn't remember the last time the Mayor was so distant in her texts. Deciding on waiting for tomorrow night to talk to her about it over drinks, she took her order and left to the station.

The next day Regina said she had errands, the one after it she had another meeting to attend to and on third day she just didn't answer the text.

 _"I'm sorry, I must have dozed off early_." That was her answer to Emma's text the day after. It was Wednesday already and it was her night with Henry and she decided that she's had enough. The brunette was going through something, maybe doubting their thing, but whatever it is she needed to get to the bottom of it. She asked Mary Margaret to give her a ride to the white mansion and to look after Henry for her. She left the car and walked towards the house, the door opened before she even reached to porch.

"Hey kid"

"Hey Ma" Henry said as he disappeared behind a door for a second, reappearing with his back pack hanging on his shoulder. He started approaching the car and Emma stopped him.

"Where is your mom?"

"She's upstairs, she said she needs to work." He shrugged and walked to the car.

"I'm going to talk to her for a sec. Go and spend some time with Mary Margret ok?" he nodded. She turned around, skipped the stairs with one jump and got into the house, closing the door after her. She walked quietly to the brunette's office and knocked on the door.

"Yes Henry?"

Emma opened to door to the beautiful sight of Regina reading a paper while wearing black reading glasses. She didn't know Regina had glasses, and so help her god if it didn't make her even sexier. She hasn't peered up when the Emma opened the door so she decided to make herself known.

"It's me"

As soon as those words left her mouth Regina's head snapped and something flashed her eyes, it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"Miss Swan?" she questioned, looking uncomfortable all over again. _Did I do something to push her away?_ Self-doubt started to creep from her brain downward to her stomach. But she couldn't let this one slip away from her. She straightened her back and looked Regina straight in the eye.

"Back to formalities? What did I do this time?"

Regina tore her gaze away and got up from the chair.

"Nothing, actually." She swallowed thickly before steeling a quick glance at Emma. "I'm not feeling very well so I think I'll go rest for a while. If you could see yourself ou…"

She didn't get to finish the sentence before Emma slammed the door shut and walked further into the room.

"I'm not gonna go because we had plans and everything was just fine and then suddenly you were off, avoiding me, answering my texts with lame excuses as if I'm dumb. Seriously, what happened? Did I do something?"

Regina sighed and looked at her, shaking her head slightly.

"It's not you Emma, I just…" she swallowed "I'm just… It's not going to work. I think we should drop whatever this is." Looking down and avoiding eye contact, she stared at her twisting hands. "Let's just forget the last few weeks ok?"

"No" Emma answered fiercely, causing Regina to look up at her again. "I need you to tell me what the problem is so I can fix it. Cause I don't want to drop it, I just don't."

The brunette sighed, shaking her head again. "Please go Emma, I'm asking you to go."

"No"

"Emma" she said warningly.

"Nope" Emma searched for her eyes but they kept darting from one spot to another. "What happened? Is it me? Figured out I'm not the catch you thought I was" she said in attempt to smooth things over but her bitter tone was not lost on either of them.

"No Emma! Of course it's not that, you are wonderful!"

The blonde's hearts skipped a bit, Regina never called her wonderful, hardly ever complimented her at all and it did weird things to her stomach.

"Then what's the problem? What are you afraid of?" she pushed.

Regina sighed again, this time more irritated than before. "I'm not afraid of anything."

"Bullshit," she fired back "nice try but I know when you're lying, spit it out."

"Maybe I'm just not interested"

"Maybe I don't believe you. What is it?" she said, taking one step closer to desk. "I swear to god I'm going to wrestle it out of you, I'm not giving up on this just because you have a tinny doubt and you th…"

"It's not a tinny doubt" she finally snapped turning her back to the window. "I have no idea what you see in me Emma and I know this is going to end badly and I really don't feel like being laughed at so just let it go."

Emma's brows furrowed "Laughed at? Why would I laugh at you?"

"Because I have no idea what to do, I've never done that before." Regina raised her hands in defeat and then dropped them, her back still hiding her face.

"Done what?"

She turned around and gestured to both of them. "This."

"What is this?" Emma asked and Regina looked annoyed again, staring at her in disbelief. "A relationship?" Emma tried but it got her a shake. "Dating?" that earned her a nod. "Oh come on, you don't expect me to believe that do you?"

"What? Of course I do, it's the truth!"

"Yeah right Regina, with you looking like you do you probably have to back them off with a stick."

"You might have forgotten that but I grew up in the Enchanted Forest Emma, I was married of to a man three times my age when I was only 18. No dating there." Her eyes looked nostalgic and sorrow fought it's way through shininess of un-shedded tears. "Then I was the Evil Queen, no need for me to explain to you why there was no dating then. Forcing people to date you loses it's fun when they keep shaking the entire time. And then there were Graham and Robin, again no dating involved here. Just a bunch of arrangements that were arranged for me."

Emma was shocked, standing there her mouth slightly open. She never gave Regina's old life much thought on the romantic aspect. Romance was probably a bad experience for her: loveless marriage, lonely life as the queen, a booty call and a married man that broke her heart and made her the other women. This last thought caused Emma's blood to boil. How could he do this to her? Make her the other woman, a second choice, make her think less of herself. Regina is not a second choice, ever, she deserves the world. No wonder she trusted no one. Hell, she probably never even enjoyed sex. That thought made her shiver.

Regina watched how an arrow of emotions flashed through the blonde's eyes before she lifted her head and looked her straight in the eye.

"Regina I need you to answer this for me," her tone was gentle "I'm not gonna judge you or laugh at you or tell anyone. This is for my ears and my ears only."

The brunette swallowed thickly for a moment before nodding her head.

"Have you ever had an orgasm?"

Emma couldn't keep her voice from trembling on the last word. She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer to that question. She waited in silence for Regina who looked confused before saying

"What is an orgasm?"

Emma's heart broke to a thousand pieces that moment. A fool grown woman who had lived for at least 60 years, gone throw a marriage and two long term relationships, if you can call them that, and she never once experienced the wonderful effect of having a good physical intercourse. Never once had the joy that every man that claimed her probably experienced multiple times every time he had her. She is so beautiful and caring and passionate and yet no one had ever put the effort to make HER feel good. The blonde shook her head and waited for her voice to return.

"It is one of the most beautiful things a human being can experience." She swallowed before opening her mouth again, this time full of determination.

"And I want to give you one."


End file.
